


A Wordless Song (Art)

by Lesbionest



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbionest/pseuds/Lesbionest
Summary: Art for NikiFrost's fic "A Wordless Song".
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93
Collections: Supercorp Big Bang 2020





	A Wordless Song (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikiFrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiFrost/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Wordless Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729125) by [NikiFrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiFrost/pseuds/NikiFrost). 



> This is my second submission for the 2020 Supercorp Big Bang! I hope you all love the fic as much as I did, and that this art makes is justice!  
> Don't forget to also check the amazing art by [Mizhuin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizhuin/pseuds/mizhuin) based on the same fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064567)!  
> You can find more of my stuff on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lesbad-unicorn).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Wordless Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729125) by [NikiFrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiFrost/pseuds/NikiFrost)




End file.
